forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Enlarge/reduce
| descriptors = | keywords = | level = | type = | school5e = Transmutation | domains5e = | circles5e = | oaths5e = | patrons5e = | traditions5e = | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | keywords4e = | level4e = | type4e = | refs4e = | school3e = Transmutation | domains3e = Strength | descriptors3e = | level3e = | type3e = | refs3e = | reversible2e = true | school2e = Alteration, Dimension Universal (province) Variation | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | reversible1e = true | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Enlarge person was a transmutation spell that doubled the height of one humanoid with a corresponding increase in mass. Earlier versions of this spell were called Aksa's growth or simply enlarge and worked on both humanoids and objects, but to different degrees. Enlarge and enlarge person were reversible, with the shrinking spell being called reduce and reduce person respectively. With the Second Sundering, the spell changed name to simply enlarge/reduce but worked much the same way. Effects The transmutation version of this spell instantly doubled a person's height and increased their mass by a factor of 8. All clothing, equipment, and items carried were also doubled in each dimension, but any item that left the possession of the recipient immediately reverted to its original size. Enlarged people had greater strength and increased reach, but less dexterity. Enlarged weapons did more damage, but projectiles or thrown weapons reverted to original size, doing normal damage (possibly enhanced by the double-size weapon that fired it or the strength of the arm that threw it). This version of the spell had a range of 25 ft (7.6 m) and a duration of 1 minute for first-level casters. Range increased 5 ft (1.5 m) and duration increase by 1 minute for every two experience levels the caster had obtained. There were two alteration versions of this spell, both called enlarge, that differed slightly in range, scope and duration. Both worked on any single creature or symbiotic or communal entity (like an ant colony) or one object. The oldest version could affect up to 10 ft3 (0.283 m3) of living matter or half that amount of non-living matter, per level of the caster. Its range was 5 yd (4.6 m) per level and duration was 10 minutes per level. The newer alteration spell could affect 10 ft3 of either living or non-living matter per level, with the same range but half the duration (i.e., 5 minutes per level). The amount of growth or shrinkage was also experience level-based for both alteration versions, and the formulas were fairly complicated. For the oldest version, a creature could be step-wise increased up to a maximum of triple their original size. For non-living matter the maximum was double the size. For reduce, the minimum size was one-third and one-half respectively. The newer alteration version had no upper limit, it was simply 10% growth per level of the caster. For the newer reduce, the step sizes changed when the target reached certain arbitrary thresholds, and the minimum size was 0.1 in (0.25 cm). Magic properties were not altered by any version of this spell—a magic sword had the same bonus regardless of size, and a potion had to be fully consumed regardless of volume. Any unwilling target of this spell could resist its effects with sufficient fortitude. Enlarge person countered and was countered by reduce person. Likewise, enlarge countered and was countered by reduce. After the Second Sundering, the spell could enlarge or reduce any creature of object, but it simply made the target a size smaller or larger. The effect would last for up to a minute and a target that was made larger would cause more damage wile a smaller one less so. Every thing the target carried would change with the body but if something was dropped it reverted to its original size. Components All versions of this spell had verbal and somatic components and required a pinch of powdered iron for the material component. History The spell was invented by the Netherese arcanist Aksa the Destroyer in . Appendix Further Reading * References Category:Transmutation spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Dimension spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Variations Category:Reversible spells Category:Aksa's spells